wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spots in the Desert
"Spots in the Desert" is the second episode of the sixth season of Wild Kratts, and the 140st episode of the series overall. Written by Martin Kratt and directed by Martin Kratt and Chris Roy, the episode originally aired on PBS Kids on April 16, 2019. In the episode, the Wild Kratts settle on doing another wildcat-themed adventure in Central America. They send a message to Wild Kratts kids in the area, asking them if they have seen any wildcats around. They receive a message from Manuel, who claims he saw an ocelot outside his house in the Sonoran Desert. Surprised since the Sonroan Desert is at the far northern reach of the ocelot's distribution, the Wild Kratts decide to travel to the Sonoran Desert to corroborate Manuel's discovery by spotting an ocelot in the desert. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. While walking in the Sonoran Desert, the Kratt brothers describe the ocelot, a wildcat native to Central and South America that sometimes comes up to the Sonoran Desert. They also imagine finding an ocelot in the desert and prowling around with ocelot powers. Afterward, they exclaim "What if?", and the episode transitions into the animated segment. Chris's organizing of his wildcat Creature Power Discs gives Martin the idea of doing another wildcat-themed adventure. Koki agrees with Martin and sends a message to Wild Kratts kids in Central America, asking them if they have seen any wildcats around. Shortly afterwards, they receive a message from Manuel, who claims he saw an ocelot outside his house, but before he could tell the Wild Kratts where he lives, the transmission cuts out. However, this does not deter the Kratt brothers from heading out into the rainforest and hoping to find an ocelot. They find tracks left by a wildcat, which they narrow down to coming from either a margay, an ocelot, or a jaguar. From what they know about the paw sizes of the aforementioned wildcats, the Kratt brothers determine that the tracks were left by a jaguar. The Kratt brothers try searching for wildcats in the vicinity of the track, but to no avail. Koki then calls to tell them that they are searching in the wrong place: Manuel does not live in Central Americ, but in the Sonoran Desert. The Kratt brothers are surprise, since the Sonoran Desert is at the far northern reach of the ocelot's distribution. After the Kratt brothers return to the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts leave the rainforest for the Sonoran Desert. The Tortuga touches down in the Sonoran Desert. The Kratt brothers run into the desert and eventually find Manuel. Manuel leads them to his house, where they find tracks left by a wildcat. Martin pulls out a chocolate chip cookie and compares it with the paw imprints. Since the cookie and the imprints are about the same size, the Kratt brothers determine that they came from an ocelot, which inspires Martin to name the ocelot Cookie. The Kratt brothers follow the tracks as they lead into the desert with Martin noticing another set of tracks twice(roadrunner and jack rabbit). Martin then notices Chris far ahead of him so both times he activates his Creature Power Suit( Roadrunner Power and then Jack Rabbit Power) and after catching up to Chris, he deactivates. At sunset, the Kratt brothers enter a gorge in the desert rock, where they find a pair of ocelot kittens and their mother, Cookie. After confirming to Manuel that he did in fact see an ocelot in the desert, the Kratt brothers want to conclude their adventure by playing with the kittens. However, Cookie refuses to let them play as humans, so the Kratt brothers decide to activate Ocelot Power. Aviva tosses a pair of Ocelot Power Discs to Jimmy, who teleports them to the Kratt brothers. After activating their Creature Power Suits, the Kratt brothers play with the ocelot kittens. The episode transitions into the closing live action segment. The Kratt brothers try searching for an ocelot in the Sonoran Desert. Unable to do so before the episode's end, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Manuel (voiced by Lukas Engel) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Ocelot|'Ocelot']]: Cookie * Elf Owl: Elfis * Harpy Eagle * Margay * Jaguar (regular adult, melanistic cub also appears on Creature Pod) * Greater Roadrunner (called Roadrunner) * Sonoran Collared Lizard (called Lizard) * Antelope Jackrabbit (called Jackrabbit) * Coyote * Gila Monster * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (called Rattlesnake) Creature Pod and database images * Lion * Canada Lynx (called Lynx) * Clouded Leopard * Caracal Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Sifaka (mentioned as Sifaka lemur) * Cheetah * Tiger * Cat (mentioned as House cat) * Horse Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Desert spiny lizard (called Spiny lizard) * Giant desert hairy scorpion (called Hairy desert scorpion) * Arizona mountain kingsnake * Gambel's quail (chick) * Bobcat * Black-tailed jackrabbit (called Jackrabbit) * Cougar (called Puma) * Gila woodpecker * Collared peccary (called Javelina) * Bee (mentioned) * Common chuckwala * Sonoran spiny-tailed iguana (called Iguana) Trivia * "Spots in the Desert" is the Wild Kratts' seventh wildcat-themed adventure. * Martin is shown to have a fidget spinner in the beginning of the episode * It is unknown when the Kratt Brothers received a Jackrabbit Power Suit. It's likely that Aviva invented it off-screen prior to the episode. *Jimmy Z mentioned the events of "Caracal-Minton" when comparing ocelots to caracals. This is the first episode that Chris and Martin didn't almost see the creature. Gallery Cute ocelot kittens.jpeg Ocelot kittens playing.jpeg Chris with ocelot kittens.jpeg Martin checks out the ocelot kittens.jpeg It’s Cookie.jpeg Joining the ocelot kittens.jpeg Part of the ocelot family.jpeg Chris and his ocelot kitten brother.jpeg Playing with ocelot kittens.jpeg References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Roy Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Six Episodes